In Your Dreams
by Manda6
Summary: Randy finally comes clean about his feelings for Sharona. Follows season premiere. Reviews always appreciated.


**Title**: In Your Dreams

**Author**: Amanda (Manda6, dynamicgravity, )

**Category**: Monk

**Pairing**: Randy/Sharona

**Disclaimer**: I'm not affiliated with Monk or its creators in any way. Though I wish I knew Jason Gray-Stanford.

**Rating**: PG, for mild language.

**Summary**: Randy comes clean about his feelings for Sharona.

**Word Count**: According to MS Word, 1,112.

**Feedback**: As always, its appreciated and truly cherished. This is my first Monk story, though I'm very familiar with both the show and fanfic. Comments appreciated. (And, as always, its un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine)

* * *

"Randy? What are you doing here?" Sharona asked, genuinely surprised to see him. It was the first night that she, Adrian, the Captain and Randy were in New York. The loser of a coin toss, Randy had ended up rooming with Monk.  
  
When he didn't answer right away, she became nervous.  
  
"Is Adrian okay?" She asked, glancing down the hallway behind Randy as though she could magically see Adrian.  
  
"Yeah, Monk. Monk is fine. Sleeping like a baby."  
  
"Adrian doesn't sleep like a baby. Babies scare him. Sleep scares him. Consider yourself lucky if he's not up by 3 A.M., vacuuming." Off Randy's confused look, she continued, "But, anyways. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, you know, just wanted to say goodnight. Or, technically, since we're in New York, its morning. Wait. 9:30. 10.30. 11.30..." he trailed off, counting to himself using his fingers, his eyes on his new watch. Only when he heard her light laughter did he look up, confusion haunting his features.  
  
"Randy, its 10:45. Your watch is a piece of crap."  
  
Glancing at this wrist, he cursed the watch; but Sharona knew, that deep down, Randy loved the watch. "Right. Piece of crap."  
  
"Was that it Randy? I'm kind of tired." She didn't want to be intentionally rude, but she'd had a long day. Keeping tabs on Monk, especially in a strange city, was tiresome.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Goodnight, Sharona."  
  
"Night Randy."  
  
She's almost got the door closed, when suddenly, his hand is there, stopping it. Stopping her.  
  
"Randy, come on—"  
  
"Actually, uh, Sharona, that's not it. Can I, uh, come in? Just for a second." Randy managed to get his request out, albeit stammering.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She's not sure what's going on, but she's never really seen Randy like this.  
  
She moves further into the room, giving Randy room to follow her and close the door.  
  
"What's up, Randy?" Sharona's suddenly glad she's a nurse – Randy looks close to passing out.  
  
"Well. You remember earlier today? In the lobby?"  
  
How could she forget? It had been one of the first times she'd really been apart of the crime scene, and she can't say she enjoyed it. Nonetheless, she nodded.  
  
"When we were trying to decide who'd have to room with Monk, and I said, 'What about Sharona and I?" and then you laughed and said, "In your dreams"?"  
  
She nods again, remembering all too well the look on his face. The look that almost made her take back her words.  
  
She knows he's nervous when he grabs the closest thing within his reach and begins passing it back and forth, from hand to hand. He's planning his next words carefully, because he obviously doesn't know what he's got in his hands.  
  
"Randy?" He glances at her, a nervous smile playing at his lips.  
  
"That's a tampon."  
  
He glances down, and she sees his face become pale, his ears become red. "Oh. Right." There's a pause as he continues tossing it back and forth, then, "Oh! Right!"  
  
She laughs gently, and it's only when he looks up and catches her eye that she stops. There's a look she's never really noticed before in his eyes, but he's smiling. And smiling must be contagious, because, suddenly, she's smiling too, and for a few seconds, the room is silent except for the strains of light laughter that's started again.  
  
But then she remembers: Hotel room. New York. 11 P.M. Randy.  
  
He must remember, too, because he puts the tampon back on the dresser and straightens up, staring at her for a second before he begins talking again.  
  
"You were right. About my dreams. In them, we don't stumble around each other" –Was that what they did? – "And we're married. Two kids, three if you count Benjy" – Why wouldn't you count Benjy? – "And a dog named Captain. So, you know, at least someone in the house can be called Captain. And Monk – he's got his own bedroom and bathroom for when he spends the night, which is all the time, by the way. And the kids are good, and you're happy, always laughing and smiling. And we share a room every night." He finishes, out of breath, staring at the print carpet, trying to make his face look neutral.  
  
Glancing back up at her, he takes in her flushed cheeks and open mouth, and he remembers again why he's nervous. She's beautiful. And he's fallen so hard for her.  
  
He snaps himself back to reality, adding, "So, uh, you were right. Just thought I'd let you know that. "  
  
She knows her mouth is hanging open, and that he's embarrassed, and she's not saying anything to help that. But she has no idea what to say.  
  
He must not either, because his gaze returns to the floor as he says, "Yeah. So, I'll see you in the morning, Sharona." She can tell he's struggling to find a reason to stay, and a reason to leave, all at the same time.  
  
When she looks up again, he's at the door, and is about to pull it closed, when she stops him. With her right hand, she grabs the door, and with her left, she grabs his arm. He stops, turning towards her again, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
She does the only thing she can think to do. She kisses him. She'd forgotten how tall he really was, until she realizes that she's on her tiptoes, and her hands are in his hair, his around her waist.  
  
As he kisses her back, he's only slightly aware of his surroundings, and only remembers where he is as a loud beeping noise makes her pull back.  
  
Inwardly cursing the lost contact, he mutters, "What the hell is that noise?"  
  
"Randy?" He's drawn back to her, his lips this time finding her neck, and he's slow to answer with a distracted "Mhmm?"  
  
"Randy. Your watch. It's beeping. Just give me the damn thing." He cautiously unclasps the watch and hands it to her.  
  
Before he can stop her, she's crossed to the window and opened it, dropping the watch with an accompanying shout of "Free watch!"  
  
"Sharona! I paid a lot of money for that watch –"  
  
"Yeah, and it was a piece of crap, too." As she says this, she's heading back across the room, and reaches him just in time to stop his complaints.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"Randy, just shut up and kiss me." As the words are leaving her mouth, she's surprised. It wasn't what she intended to say, but, hearing it reverberate around the room, it doesn't sound so bad.  
  
And as he kisses her again, it doesn't feel wrong.  
  
Just strangely right.


End file.
